Spy Games
by Colie88
Summary: He had a feeling this was not going to go over well, no matter which way he went. He helped, he'd lose her trust, friendship and everything else. He left it alone, she could be charged with crimes he knew she didn't commit or worse.


Frank stared at the FBI agents in front of him and his brother Joe.

"No way." He looked at Joe. "You aren't seriously considering this, are you? It's the craziest assignment we've ever heard. Plus, I'm not too comfortable with it in the first place."

"Now Frank, I know it's not the most conventional undercover plan, but if we have any hopes of catching her, this is the ruse we have to use. It's a garunteed hole in one," one of the Agents, Greggs, if Frank remembered correctly, said.

He shook his head. "No way. I'm not doing it." It sort of scared him how much these guys knew of their relationships, or lack of ones.

Joe shifted in his seat a bit. "Can we have a moment to talk this over ourselves," he asked the agents. As soon as they were out of the room, Joe continued. "What's the problem?"

"Problem? You don't see a problem with this plan at all? You think she's guilty!" Frank accused.

"Now wait a minute," Joe said. "They have circumstantial evidence that says differently," he pointed out."For the record, I don't think she's guilty. But, wouldn't this be the best way to exonerate her, prove its not her?"

Frank groaned, knowing Joe had a point. Were they crazy? Were the FBI agents? Probably. He didn't believe for one second any of the evidence would be proven true. But if they didn't prove her innocent, she would be arrested and charged with treason, and who knew what else.

"Why do we have to do it this way?"

"Because it's easier than going "hey! I heard you were selling secret government documents and gold to forgien 're under arrest and oh, by the way, how's everything at home?"." Joe said. "A lot easier this way."

"I don't think I can do it, Joe."

"You have to. It wouldn't be believeable coming from me."

"I know..."

"You two decided if you're going to help us or not?" The other Agent interrupted as they re-entered the room. So much for having a few minutes...

Frank sighed again. He had a feeling this was not going to go over well, no matter which way he went. He helped, he'd lose her trust, friendship and everything else. He left it alone, she could be charged with crimes he knew she didn't commit or worse. Did they still give death sentances in America for treason? He would have to look that up first chance he got, though he was sure they didn't.

"Alright. I'm in."

Joe smiled reassuringly and slapped his back hard. "Thats the spirit!"

HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND

Nancy pulled the black turtle neck over her head, tossing it onto the bed next to her bag just as her phone rang. With a frown she searched for it before finding it under a stack of papers next to the printer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nancy! It's Joe. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm alright, Joe. What have you and Frank been up to?"

"Oh, you know, this and that."

Nancy could just imagine, with those to two, anything was possible. "So what's up?"

"Uh..well, Frank and I are following a lead from a case we were given and it brings us to your area of the country. We were wondering if maybe you could put us up for a few days?"

"I'd love to, Joe, but my place is sorta small. It's only a one bedroom with a tiny kitchen and living room. It'll be pretty crowded."

"We've slept in worse." Joe pointed out to her. "Besides, it's only going to be for a few days."

Nancy bit her lip in thought. "Alright. But I don't want to hear you complain, Joe Hardy, of how cramped it is!"

"I swear on my next meal I won't."

Rolling her eyes, Nancy cracked a grin. "When do you guys arrive?"

"Tommorow morning. Flight comes in just after eight."

"I'll pick you up, then. And maybe you can tell me about this case?"

"Sure, Nancy. But not over the phone."

"That's fine. I've gotta go. I have some work to do, but I'll see you and Frank in the morning. And tell him I said hello."

"Will do. Dream of me!"

Before Nancy could think of a come back, Joe had hung up the phone. He was such a flirt, though she knew there would never be anything between them except a very good friendship. Now with Frank...there was always something there. Sparks, interest, a slight tension. Sure she was Friends with him too, but that relationship had the potential to go somewhere other than the "just friends" category.

With a sigh, Nancy slipped her jeans off, snatched the bag from her bed to shove in the back of her closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt before she headed to the shower.

HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND HBND HBNDHBND HBND

"There, that wasn't so hard," Joe said after he'd hung up the phone.

Frank shook his head. "We shouldn't involve her."

"She already is involved, whether we like it or not," Joe said. "But we have another issue."

"Which is?"

"She wants to know about the case."

Frank snorted. "Oh that'll go over nice. Now we have to come up with another lie."

Joe scowled. "Hey, don't forget your part comes in when we get there."

Except on Frank's part, it wasn't going to be a lie...well, not all of it at least. He cared for Nancy, more than he should. It wasn't going to be hard to pretend to date her or do everything with her a couple should do. He just hated that it was going to all be for a case. Maybe once they proved her innocent, things would be different.

Because Frank just knew that Nancy Drew was not a theif, spy or any kind of criminal. And he was going to prove that she wasn't, no matter what.


End file.
